Make It Through
by SonLisa
Summary: Antonio and Lovino met in preschool and were the best of friends ever since. "Why the hell did you just walk back in you idiot?" "Because I'm that friend who walks in when everyone else in the world walks out." "That's corny." "That's me." Their friendship will never break and maybe even has the chance of turning into something more. AU Spamano about their lives together.
1. Lovi's a Rocket!

**HIYA DUUURR !~ **

**I 've fallen in love with Spamano , period . Of course , I was already in love with Spain and Romano separately until I started rping with my friend chewy ( is that your real name ? if it is , I think it 's cute ! if it isn 't .. lol I still think it 's cute !). I met her on omegle and we started rping with her as Lovino and me as Antonio and I immediately fell in love with Spamano . And I love rping you with chewy !xx**

**Full Summery: Antonio and Lovino knew each other every since they were in preschool. They were inseparable (despite how much Lovino claims to despise Antonio), even ending up in all the same classes coincidentally. In the last year of middle school, Antonio meets a Belgium girl named Bella. Bella soon joins the duo- now being a best friend trio known as the Tomato Trio (Antonio's suggestion). Soon, Bella eventually becomes Antonio's girlfriend at the same time Lovino was about to confess his undying love for her. Drama erupts between the trio. But what happens when Lovino and Antonio soon fall for certain people so named 'each other'? Will the trio stick together or will they just fall apart and pretend they never knew each other?**

**Pairings: Spamano, and slight RoBel and SpaBel ( NO HEAVY ROMANCE ! Mainly focused on friendship and family )**

**Rating: T (references to sex and Romano's terrible Italian potty mouth)**

**Dedicated to chewy and mah fanfiction friend Forever South ! Yuh should read her stories , they magical c:**

* * *

"I-I don't vanna go, 'tupid juok!"

"Now now, Lovino. Watch your mouth!" Mrs. Vargas warned the small crying child.

Two 5 year old Italian twins stood side by side, saying goodbye to their mother and father as they were about to commence their first day of preschool. The younger twin, Feliciano was ecstatic while on the other hand...

"I am nevah going into school! I want to stay home and sleep all day!" Lovino cried.

Mrs. and Mr. Vargas smiled softly at the stubborn boy before them.

The Vargas family was Italian and made up of four people. Margherita Adornetto is the sweet and innocent mother in the family. Margherita has light, auburn brown hair and honey brown eyes, a soft smile always adorning her face. Margherita was always young at heart which made Romano Vargas- the father in the family- fall deeply in love with her. Romano was a serious Italian businessman, yet a bit wild at times. Romano has a curl on the side of his light auburn hair, becoming his usual trademark that people instantly spot.

Feliciano and Lovino were twins, Feliciano getting his looks from his father and personality from his mother while Lovino got his looks from his mother and persona from his father. Both twins had inherited their father's curl.

Lovino, clung to his mother's leg, not wanting to let go.

"How dauh you twy to make me go to pweschool vhen you know I'm not weddy!" Lovino cried. Lovino couldn't properly pronounce is r's yet, but Margherita and Romano were perfectly fine with it since they thought it was undeniably adorable.

Feliciano smiled, tugging on Lovino's shirt sleeve.

"Oh, come on big broder! I don' sink preschool is zat bad!" Feliciano reassured his older sibling with his high-pitched voice. Feliciano also had problems with his speech pattern, not able to pronounce t's.

Margherita laughed at her children, pulling them both in a hug.

"My my, am I going to miss you too when you're gone!" Margherita sighed. "Your Papà will too. Now, we want you to be nice with the other kids- do not forget to share your pasta, va bene?" Feliciano nodded excitedly in reply while Lovino muttered under his breath in Italian, hesitantly letting go of his mother. Romano patted his sons' heads and smiled softly.

_Ring!_

"That's the bell boys..." Margherita pointed out sadly. The mother kissed both boys' foreheads and gave them both a squeeze, their father doing the same. Feliciano and Lovino both hesitantly waved goodbye to their parents before entering the noisy classroom.

* * *

"Now, now class! Settle down!"

A woman with long brown hair entered the room wearing slacks and a floral blouse. The teacher had a soft and sweet face but serious looking eyes. She was reading something inside a duotang, her red glasses falling to her nose. Lovino's face brightened once spotting the beautiful woman. Maybe preschool will be a little fun after all...

"Who are you?~" Feliciano asked kindly, his face glowing.

The teacher smiled sweetly at Feliciano before chuckling and placing the duotang on her desk.

"I am Miss Héderváry, sweetie. Although, if that is too difficult for you to pronounce, you may simply call me Adelaide or Addy," Miss Héderváry replied, giving a small wave to the class. "And who are you, sweetheart?"

"I'm Feliciano!" Feliciano responded happily.

Adelaide chuckled at the Italian boy's energy.

"Well, it's nice to meet you Feli dear."

Feliciano beamed at his new nickname, smiling to himself. Lovino rolled his eyes at his brother. 'He'd better back off, Addy's mine...' Lovino thought stubbornly, crossing his arms childishly.

Suddenly, a small girl who looked almost exactly like Adelaide but with lighter brown hair waved her arm frantically.

"Anya, Anya! It's me! Elizabeta!" the girl exclaimed cheerfully. Adelaide turned to grin at Elizabeta, a grin that looked much too caring for someone who she barely knew. Adelaide walked over to Elizabeta, kneeling down and kissing the girl's forehead.

"Hello Eliza, aren't I happy to have someone I know in my class," Adelaide spoke with a soft voice.

The whole class watched the scene before them- including Lovino. Lovino grunted, looking away. Who was that girl?! Getting in the way of me and my woman... Lovino thought with disgust.

Adelaide stood up, picking up her duotang and opening it, starting to read over whatever was in it.

"Alright, class. I'm doing attendance! If I call out your name, raise your hand and say 'here', okay? Please correct me if I pronounce your name wrong." Adelaide started listing off names, each child doing what she had told them to do. Soon, it came to a small Spanish boy with over-sized shirt sleeves.

"Antonio Carriedo?"

"Sí, Miss! I am here!" Antonio hollered energetically, waving his arm around as a goofy grin graced his face. Lovino stared at the boy, disgusted. 'God, he's just as hyper as my little bwother!' Lovino pointed out to himself. Antonio's face soon softened a bit before he pointed out, "And Miss? Please use Fernandez as my last name if you are only going to use one. It is known in my country that your father's surname would become your first last name and your mother's maiden name would be your second last name so then you must use my first last name if you were to shorten my name." Adelaide nodded, smiling. "Oh, well then I apologize Mr. _Fernandez_."

"Yeah, but get this Miss Héderváry," Antonio started, getting into his rant. "See, if I were a girl and I got married to, say... um, that guy-" Antonio pointed to Lovino (who in turn choked on the juice he was drinking and started snapping at the Spaniard.). "-my second last name would be dr-"

Adelaide chuckled warily, holding her hand up to indicate to Antonio that he could stop. "That is very interesting, Antonio! I'd love to hear more," Adelaide smiled warmly. "Could you just share to me the rest later?"

Antonio blinked before grinning and seating himself down. "Sí, of course Miss!"

"Lovino Vargas?"

Feliciano nudged his brother, a concerned look on his face.

"Big broder! Miss H is calling your name!" Feliciano whispered.

Lovino snapped out of his thoughts and realized he was staring at the Spanish boy across from him- who was staring back, a curious expression on his face. Lovino blushed, embarrassed that he was caught staring. The Italian boy quickly looked forward, raising his hand.

"I-I'm here!" Lovino blurted.

Adelaide raised a brow at Lovino, her interest piqued in the young Italian.

"Now, Lovino," Adelaide smiled at the flustered Lovino. "What's got you distracted?" Lovino's face went beet red, words unable to form in his mouth. 'I can't tell her that he was staring at that stupid Spanish kid!' Lovino thought, looking frantically around him, trying to find a distraction. Lovino's eyes then fell on a plant, sitting in the far corner of the classroom.

Lovino bolted up, pointing accusingly at the plant like it had just committed murder.

"That's a nice plant!" Lovino blurted.

The large class gave Lovino a look, staring at him as if he had gone mad. Lovino blushed, hiding his face.

"Ah... I-I just thought i-it looked ni-nice so... wh-why not... give it, uhm, a-attention?" Lovino asked more than stated, twitching. The class then started cracking up, laughter bouncing off every wall.

Antonio looked around the room. That wasn't very nice, Antonio thought, chewing on the inside of his mouth. What was wrong with these kids? How rude...

"I think it is a muy hermosa plant."

All eyes in the room went straight to Antonio. Well, that was unexpected.

"Y-you... do?" Lovino asked, slightly relieved. At least _someone _was backing him up! Antonio beamed, nodding happily.

"Sí! Very lovely," Antonio stated, looking over to admire the plant. Lovino stared at Antonio, his curiosity rising by the minute. Who was this kid? Why did he even back him up anyways? Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and looking away. Antonio looked back at Lovino, catching the Italian boy's snobbish response. The small Spaniard's face fell at that reaction. Did Lovino not accept his help? Antonio frowned, sitting down.

Adelaide smiled at the two boys. This was an interesting pair that she'd have to pair up with each other for every single activity they did... A discreet grin then crawled up onto Adelaide's face.

* * *

"Recess!"

All the children rushed out the doors to the playground, screaming and laughing. Lovino scowled, annoyed by how loud everyone was. The Italian boy simply decided to sit on one of the swings alone, keeping to himself. Lovino would have loved to keep Adelaide company, but after attendance, the small boy soon learnt that Elizabeta was Adelaide's daughter- and Lovino did _not _like digging women with kids.

Adelaide looked over at Lovino, a concerned look on her face. The young teacher started to make her way to the boy until she halted, catching sight of a happy-go-lucky Spaniard skipping over to Lovino. 'Well, he's much better company for Lovino than I would be,' Adelaide stated to herself, letting a small chuckle escape her lips.

Antonio joyfully made his way up to Lovino, grinning from ear to ear.

"Hola mi amigo!" Antonio greeted with friendliness.

Lovino glanced at the boy before scoffing.

"Whataya want?" Lovino snapped. Antonio's expression faltered slightly before he regained his gleeful composure; he wasn't going to give up just yet. You see, Antonio thought Lovino was... intriguing, you could say. He wanted to befriend the Italian- oh, so badly.

Antonio chuckled, deciding to just sit in front of Lovino (who started to swing more harshly, aiming his feet at Antonio's face- of course, being the athletic boy he was, he easily dodged the attacks).

"I just wanna talk to you! Friends can talk, no?"

Lovino's eyes widened at the Spaniard's statement. Antonio thought that he was his... friend? Lovino flushed, hiding his face. Lovino wasn't expecting to make any friends throughout his school life (he wasn't expecting to have any school life at all), he was just going to keep to himself and get good grades. That's what school was about, right? Grades and shit.

"Ugh, fine you stupid Spanyawd...!" Lovino gave in.

Antonio beamed, letting out a small 'whoop' and hopping onto the swing beside Lovino.

Lovino huffed, glancing at the Spaniard beaming beside him every once in awhile. The boy's happy-go-lucky aura suffocated Lovino- he hated the feeling so much. Yet deep inside, Lovino was actually quite happy to have a new friend- maybe this Antonio won't leave him at some point like all the others.

* * *

Lovino looked to the side with an irritated expression at whoever it was that tugged on his sleeve. Antonio stood there, grinning like he had just been offered a tomato. The Italian groaned, leaning back in his chair as he screwed shut his eyes. Why does this stupid Spanish kid have to bothah me evewy second? Lovino thought annoyed.

The class had to choose a partner for their next activity once snack time ended: exploring. The class would split up into their individual partners and 'discover through nature'- and blah blah bladdy blah, who the hell ca'es, Lovino thought, rolling his eyes. Antonio continued standing there with his blinding grin, hoping Lovino got what he was there for and accepted. Lovino huffed, crossing his arms. There really was no choice with this kid.

"Alwight fi-"

"Antonio, Lovino! Get moving, just pair up with each other and let's get going," Adelaide called, waving over from the door. "You're keeping the rest of your class waiting!"

Lovino blushed, looking down as he stood up and walked stiffly to the line together with Antonio.

"I was going to say yeah anyvay..." Lovino muttered as the class walked out. Antonio glanced over at Lovino, hearing what the Italian said and beamed. 'Maybe Lovi is starting to open up to me after all!' Antonio thought, grinning as the class walked out.

Adelaide walked the children to an open field on the other side of the school, so it wasn't a long walk. Once they had arrived and Adelaide allowed the preschoolers to explore, the children had began to spread out, laughing along in their little groups of friends. Lovino huffed, crossing his arms and looking around. What the hell was he supposed to do around here? Lovino rolled his eyes, sitting down on a nearby rock. Antonio beamed, joining the Italian happily.

"Hey, Lovi? What should we do now?" Antonio inquired excitedly.

Lovino narrowed his eyes at Antonio, grabbing the Spaniard's collar and started shaking him.

"Do not call me zat!" Lovino whined, flailing his arms around. Antonio laughed, ruffling the Italian's hair. Antonio thought Lovino was just an adorable little ball of tomatoey sunshine! Lovino scoffed, inching away from Antonio. 'Oh how much zis guy iz annoying me wight now...' Lovino thought with irritation, swatting at Antonio's hand. "And keep yoah hands to yoahself!" Antonio pouted before snickering.

Lovino raised a brow.

"What za hell auh you laughing about?"

"Your face..."

"What's wong with it?! You think it looks funny?!"

"No, no!" Antonio grinned, poking Lovino's cheek. "I just thought you look like a tomate!" Lovino glared at Antonio once hearing his words. 'The nerve of zis guy!' Lovino thought with a horrified expression. "I do not!" Lovino defended himself.

Antonio reached, clutching each of Lovino's red cheeks in his sticky fingers.

"Tomate!~"

"Stop it, idiota!"

Adelaide looked up from the ladybug Elizabeta was showing her once hearing screaming. The Hungarian teacher then smiled softly, her eyes landing on the wrestling duo. 'I have a feeling these two will be quite a pair throughout their lives...' Adelaide thought, letting a small chuckle escape her lips. Adelaide then stood back up, cupping her hands around her mouth.

"Boys, keep your hands to yoursel- Hey, Lovino! We do not kick others in that are-! Toni, let go of Lovino's hai-!"

"CHIGIIIIIII!"

* * *

Antonio grinned as he continued telling his mother about his day.

"And then, mamá, I pretended to be a pirate when Lovi tried hitting me but I think he got muy furioso and started hitting me more so I tried hitting him back then he kicked me in my muy special territorio so I pulled his curl thingy and something magical happened!" Antonio beamed as if he was talking about the most amazing event in the world. "Lovi started to pretend to be a rocket and shot right at my stomach! Él es muy fuerte!"

"You bastawd, I wasn't playing fweaking pwetend! And stop moving you idiota, yoah gonna make yoah wounds badder!"

"Lovino, watch your mouth!"

* * *

**I 'm guessing you guys all know pretty much what happened XD Oh , and the spamano friendship has blossomed like a ripe tomate !... Did that even make sense ?.. Probably not , ohwells c:**

**I hope you guys really loved the story ! Next chappie will show more adventures of Antonio and Lovino in preschool then I think I 'm going to make the chapter after that the duo finally in kindergarten .. or maybe grade one . You guys should choose ! XD Review what you thought and thanky chuu for taking ze time to read mon cher !xx**

**Extra Rant: OH MY GERMANY ! ZE NEW EPISODE , I AM SO HAPPY THEY ANIMATED MY FAVORITE STRIP ! Plus adult Romano looks gorgeous in ze new shiny animation XD *spoiiiiler~* I cannot believe they all decided to go half naked and run around in public so a picture of them sleeping wouldn 't leak .. and to think mi espana was behind it all , but dayum how hot he looked in his widdle playboy bunny suit ! *spoiiiiler end~***

**Preview:**

**_"Stand back Skywalkah! I am going to be the victah heuh!"_  
**

**_"Nu-uh Voldemort, it is I who will be be the winner!"_**

**_"V-Voldemowt?..."_**

**_"Si..? What is the matter?"_**

**_"Toni, we we'uh playing Stah Wahs, not Hawwy Pottah..."_**

**_"But I thought Voldemort was part of Star Wars- spoiler alert much!"_**


	2. Sleepover!

**Hola mi amigos :'D It is I , the awesome me ! How are you my pretties?~ I hope you 're good , if not , I hope this next chappie will brighten your day ( or night ) c:**

**Enjoy ! By the way , I apologize for my horrible language skills , I 've learnt some words for some languages but if I get something wrong if you know the language , please correct me . Thanky chuu !**

**DISCLAIMER: Forgot about the disclaimer last time XD I sadly do not own anything related to Hetalia .. well , except my stories and pictures and posters and .. yeah you get the point . But SERIOUSLY , I can 't stop laughing over this but if I owned Hetalia , it would practically be like owning the world , non ?**

**Dedicated to chewy and Forever South !**

* * *

"So, mio figlio, how was school?"

"Howible."

Margherita leaned over to give Lovino a concerned look through the front mirror. "Horrible? What happened il mia bambino, did the kids not like you?" Margherita inquired worriedly. Lovino raised a brow before shaking his head.

"Not exactly..." Lovino replied, his eyes narrowing as a certain Spanish boy flashed in his mind. Margherita gave her son a confused look once spotting his irritation. What on earth did that mean? Margherita sighed, deciding to question about it another time; for now, Margherita had other important things to ask.

"Lovi, where is your fratello?"

Lovino grunted, shrugging. "How the hell would I know? We just left the hospital, and I thought he was with us..."

Margherita shook her head frantically, roaming the car with her eyes once she came to a stoplight.

"Lovi, your brother isn't here!" Margherita cried. "Help me find him, maybe he's hiding in the cup holders!" Lovino gave his mother a look of disbelief. Was she serious? The cup holder? Now Lovino knew for sure where his brother had gotten his ditzy persona.

"Mamma, I think Feli pwobably wouldn't hide in za cup holdahs."

"DOUBLE CHECK!"

"OKAY, GOSH!"

Lovino searched high and low for his brother due to his mother's frantic commands. The Italian boy huffed, beginning to feel annoyed. Can she not see that Feliciano was not there?!

"Mamma, Fwatello isn't heuh!" Lovino finally snapped. "Can we just go home?! You can call za hospital theuh and check if we accidentally left him oah something! I mean look behind us, these people have been honking at us foah za past ten minutes!" Margherita hesitantly looked over her shoulder and instantly stiffened once meeting the eyes of the angry drivers behind them. Margherita sighed before nodding solemnly and seating herself back down, starting the engine. It was a one lane highway- she had no choice.

Lovino sighed with relief and sunk himself into the comfy backseat. Finally he could rela-...

"THERE AREN'T ANY POLICE AROUND LOVI! WE'RE GOING FULL SPEED AHEAD!"

"AUH YOU CWAZY WOMAN?!"

* * *

"Wow Lovi, that must have been horrible for you! But I think your madre seems like a nice lady, can I meet her one time?" Antonio asked, as he suddenly bent over so that his upper body was sideways. Lovino raised a brow at the Spaniard. "What in za cwapolla auh you doing? That looks like a pweddy uncomfodable position, 'tupid Spanyawd..." Lovino muttered. Antonio grinned cheekily in response.

"I wanna see what you look like sideways, silly churro!"

Lovino stared at Antonio like he had grown another head.

"That's stupid."

"What are you talking about? What's wrong with wanting to look at someone in a new pah- perpi- perspi- per-"

Lovino cut Antonio off with a scowl before saying with irritation yet amusement, "Idiota, I think yuah twying to say pahspective..." Lovino then sighed, shaking his head. "No, you cannot meet my Mamma." Antonio let out a loud whine in response.

"Why not Lovi?!"

"Do not call me that."

"Lovi-!"

"I said don't call me that!"

"B-but, Lovi-!"

Lovino briskly turned to Antonio with the scariest glare the Spaniard had ever seen. Antonio blanched before sheepishly shrugging.

"-no?"

The Italian boy growled under his breath before face-palming. This boy was hopeless! Lovino didn't even know why he decided to befriend Antonio; what was he thinking?! 'You auh such an idiota, Lovino!' Lovino mentally scolded himself. Lovino exhaled before calmly turning to force out a smile at Antonio; the small Italian's face muscles twitched every once in awhile- but fortunately for him, Antonio didn't really notice.

Antonio beamed, smiling back. "So Lovi-" Lovino snapped his head around to narrow his gaze at Antonio (who shrunk back, afraid of Lovino's quick reaction). "-no. Lovi_no_... What happened to Feli?~" Antonio continued with his question. Lovino rolled his eyes and looked away stubbornly. "We wealized zat Fwatello just ended up going ovah to his new fwiend's house, Lud- Ludigo or whatevah za hell his 'tupid name is." Antonio's mouth formed a small 'o'.

Lovino shifted awkwardly before deciding to change the subject. "I'm boad... wanna play something oah whatevah...?" Lovino offered, a bored expression on his face.

Antonio grinned, nodding excitedly.

"Sí! Sí! Sí!~"

"Then, let's go you bastawd..."

* * *

"Stand back Skywalkah! I am going to be za victah heuh!"

"Nu-uh Voldemort, it is _I _who will be the winner!" Antonio retorted back to the determined 'Skywalker' in front of him. Lovino raised a brow, dropping his arms from his fighting stance to give Antonio a look of disbelief. What did he just say...?

Lovino swallowed before asking hesitantly, "V-Voldemowt...?"

Antonio cocked his head to the side confused.

"Sí..? What is the matter, Lovi?"

"Toni," Lovino began, staring Antonio in the eye blandly. "We weuh playing Stah Wahs, not Hawwy Pottah..." Lovino deadpanned.

Antonio gasped, horrified.

"But I thought Voldemort was part of Star Wars- spoiler alert much!"

Lovino scoffed, face-palming. This guy really was an idiot.

"You auh such an idiota, I cannot believe you'd actually think zat," Lovino scowled, crossing his arms. "Wheuh would you get such a 'tupid idea, bastawd?" Lovino inquired, beginning to take apart his Lego lightsaber. Antonio watched Lovino take apart piece by piece before shrugging and taking a seat beside the grumpy Italian. Antonio looked upwards, watching the other children play around them. "I don't know," Antonio replied nonchalantly, staring into nothing. "I always felt like the name for that meanie head black villain guy with the sore throat would have a name like 'Voldemort', don't you Lovi?"

Lovino raised a brow, giving Antonio a look of disbelief.

"Um, 'Meanie Head Black Villain Guy With The Soah Thwoat'?..." Lovino repeated questioningly. Antonio nodded, grinning.

"Sí! I mean, he was a big head and he's _really_ mean which I guess explains why he'd the bad guy and he always wears black stuff so I'm guessing he's black-"

Lovino stopped Antonio's rant there. "So youh _guessing _that Dark Vadah is _black_? What the actual hell?!" Antonio blinked, not understanding what Lovino was confused about. "Of course, don't you think so too?" Lovino face-palmed.

"Of coush not, you idiota!" Lovino snapped. "Plus, what in the cwapola do you mean he has a soah thwoat?"

Antonio laughed.

"Oh, so that guy doesn't? Because he sounds like it with his heavy breathing and rough voice."

Lovino shook his head, not believing the words he was hearing.

"Tomato Head."

"Oh, a new nickname!~"

* * *

"The wheels on el coche go round and round! Round and round! Round and round! The wheels on el coche go round and round- all through la ciudad!"

Lovino's eyebrow twitched, irritated with the loud Spaniard beside him. Antonio was coming over to Lovino's house for a sleepover and the small Italian had enough of the tiny Spaniard's singing. Lovino couldn't do nothing though; the 4-year old had always wanted to have a sleepover and Antonio was practically his only friend currently- if wanted that sleepover, he would have to endure Antonio's high-pitched and off-key nursery rhymes.

"The curl on Lovi's head goes up and down, up and down, up and dow-!"

"WILL YOU SHUT THE HELL UP?!" Lovino screeched, not wanting to hear those lyrics. So much for enduring. "My cuol has nuuthing to do with zis song!"

Antonio pouted, leaning to the side as he decided to just stick with looking out the open window. The strong wind danced with the curls atop Antonio's head, making his mop of brown hair even messier- but Antonio didn't seem to care. The Spaniard's eyes focused on the sights outside the car.

Lovino lived in a more Italian part of the city. Well... not really Italian but Lovino decided that since there were about 4-7 Italian restaurants in this district of town- and apparently, Antonio was damn amazed by that.

"What's so damn intuwesting out zeuh?..." Lovino muttered, crossing his arms.

"Language, mio figlio."

"Sowwy Mamma..."

Antonio turned to beam at Lovino- who cringed in response. What was with this guy's overly-positive reactions to things? Lovino thought with annoyance and a hint of amusement.

"I'm just thinking that your barrio looks so cool! Don't you agree, Lovino?"

Lovino raised a brow.

"Bawwio?"

"No, bar_rio,_" Antonio corrected. Lovino scowled.

"That's what I said, idiota."

"Nu-uh, you said 'bawwio'."

Lovino growled, punching Antonio's arm with irritation albeit playfully. Antonio chuckled nervously, clutching the spot on his arm where Lovino punched him. "Did I say something wrong...?" Antonio asked worriedly. Lovino rolled his eyes.

"I have speech pwoblems, okay? I can't pwonounce my 'aw''s yet..." Lovino replied. Antonio beamed once hearing those words.

"That's so cute, tomate!"

"LOVINO!" Lovino screeched.

* * *

Antonio stood in the doorway of the Vargas household, a starry look in his eye.

"Your house is muy grande, Lovi!" Antonio exclaimed excitedly, running over to the couch and throwing his small Ironman suitcase onto it. Lovino scoffed, shaking his head. "It's not zat big, doofus. I mean, I don't even think we could even affowd a _big _house." Lovino tensed once hearing a light-hearted chuckle emit from behind him. The 4-year old turned to pout at Margherita.

"What...?"

"Just let your little friend be in awe, mio figlio!" Margherita laughed, looking up to watch Antonio running around the living room opening every door and drawer and sitting on every sort of chair he could find. "I think it's cute." Lovino gagged. "Cute? Ahahaha- no."

Margherita chuckled, shaking her head as she made her way to the kitchen.

"Lovi, would you and your friend like some food?"

"Oh yes please, señorita!" Antonio squealed, making a beeline for the kitchen. Lovino scoffed, rolling his eyes as he followed the tiny Spaniard.

"Why am I even friends with you?"

* * *

_SPLASH!_

_BANG!_

_CRASH!_

"GODAMMIT YOU BASTAWD!" Lovino screeched, staring wide-eyed at the mess a few feet away from where he was eating. Antonio laid on the floor unconscious, covered by several refrigerator shelves and foods. Antonio flailed his sleeves around, his face red.

Apparently, Antonio had told Lovino he was going to get some more juice and next thing Lovino knew: he heard a huge crash and found Antonio like... this.

"Let me explain before you call your madre, Lovi!" Antonio begged, reaching out to clutch onto Lovino's pants. Lovino kicked off the 5-year old's hands, narrowing his eyes at him.

"This bettah be effing good!"

_'Lovi!' Antonio chirped, shoving his juice box in Lovino's face. 'Can I have more?!'_

_Lovino glared at Antonio, pushing the juice box out of his face. _

_'Do whatevah the hell you want, tomato bastawd...' _

_Antonio cheered, hopping off his high chair and scrambling to the fridge. Antonio's eyes widened, bending his head far back as he stared in awe at large, shiny black fridge towering in front of him. _

_'Oh dios mio...' Antonio whispered, beginning to tremble. He was damn hoping that the juice boxes were on the bottom shelf. The 5-year old, swung his arm around, trying to take grasp of the door handle. Antonio frowned, finding that his long white sleeve was the only thing merely touching the handle. The boy hummed before he sucked in a deep breath and lunged himself at the refrigerator, latching onto the handle and pulling back._

_Antonio let out a small cheer as his tiny bottom hit the floor. He was finally able to open the door._

_The brown-haired child's face then fell, looking far up as he gazed at the yellow tip of the juice pack (that was pretty much all he could see of it from down there)._

_'Por el amor de dios, don't tell me...' Antonio mumbled, squinting his eyes to get a better look._

_Antonio groaned, realizing that his suspicions were correct: the juice boxes were on the top damn shelf. Antonio looked around, trying to find something he could easily climb onto but sighed, finding none. Oh, but he wanted more apple juice so badly... Antonio then brightened as an idea came to mind. 'Alright, watch out! I'm coming for you, delicioso jugo de manzana (delicious apple juice)!' Antonio announced in his mind as he leaped up onto the bottom platform of the fridge. Antonio shivered, feeling chills run up his spine as the cold air hugged his small frame._

_'Let's do this baby.'_

_Antonio clutched for dear life onto the higher shelf, pulling himself up onto it. The 5-year old continued doing the same for each platform. Antonio grinned, realizing that he was almost at the very top._

_'I got you now you stupid apple ju- AY!'_

_Antonio squeaked as he tripped on the long fabric of his clothing, feeling his heart beat increase as he began falling. His small hand was still clutching tightly onto the top shelf, pulling everything down with him. Antonio made contact with the ground together with a loud BAM!_

"See?!" Antonio cried. "It was the alimentos mal del monstruo (evil/bad food monster)'s fault, not mine!"

Lovino scowled, rolling his eyes. "Oh shuah, shuah... What-effing-evah! But you know what? I ain't helping ya get out of zat mess, bastawdo! Lovino out, peace!" Lovino saluted as he made his way to living room, not giving Antonio a second glance.

"B-BUT ESPERE (WAIT) LOVI!" Antonio cried, reaching out to the retreating Italian. "BA-BABY COME BACK TO ME!~"

* * *

Antonio sighed with relief, collapsing back onto Lovino's large red race car bed. A silly grin graced the tiny Spaniard's face as he turned to look at the small boy beside him. Lovino raised a brow questioningly at Antonio's stare, simply glancing at him.

"Finally free from that evil food monster!" Antonio said, laughing.

Lovino rolled his eyes but chuckled despite himself.

"You auh such a losah!" Lovino snickered, shaking his head. Antonio pouted, not really agreeing with Lovino's statement. The 5-year old then pointed at Lovino accusedly, a smirk making it's way onto Antonio's face.

"You'd cry too if a scary fridge attacked you, Lovi!"

"No I would not!"

Antonio laughed, starting to wag his finger in Lovino's red face. "Yes, you would!" Lovino huffed, crossing his arms in annoyance as he looked away. Antonio merely giggled before sitting up and looking around the little Italian's room.

"Hey, Lovi?"

"What za cwapola do you want, bastawd?"

Antonio grinned. "You mentioned that you play video games, right?" Lovino raised a brow, glimpsing at Antonio before nodding slowly, starting to understand where this is going.

"I bet I can beat you at Sonic."

"You're on amigo!"

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL AUH YOU DOING, IDIOTA?!"

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN?! I'M TRYING TO ESCAPE!"

"SONIC CAN'T EVEN GO IN THAT DIWECTION!"

Antonio gaped, staring at Lovino expectantly. "THEN WHAT ELSE AM I SUPPOSED TO DO, DOOFUS?!" Antonio cried, flailing his arms around, controller in hand. Lovino pulled on his hair, staring at the screen in horror.

"WHAT YOU GOTTA DO IS HUWWY THE CWAPOLA UP BASTAWD! THAT MOTHAHEFFIN' WALL IS CLOSING IN ON YOU!" Lovino screamed back, eyes glued to the television screen.

Antonio made what Lovino figured were sounds of stress as he harshly pressed random buttons on the controller, sweat rolling down his face.

_GAME OVER, YOU LOSE._

"OH THANKS FOR BREAKING IT TO ME SOFTLY YOU JERK!" Antonio cried, throwing the controller across the room. Lovino growled, grabbing his own red controller and pressing replay. "Let me show you how it's done, bastawd!" Lovino spat, squaring his shoulders and wearing a look of determination. Antonio sighed, nodding as he solemnly watched the screen. Then, his eyes grew wide as he realized what character Lovino had chosen.

"L-LOVI!" Antonio squeaked, making the said Italian drop his controller in surprise.

"What?!"

"Why would you choose _Knuckles?!_" Antonio questioned in disgust. "That guy isn't handsome at all!"

Lovino stared at his friend in disbelief.

"You sewiously choose youh chawactahs seeing if they'uh handsome oah not?! No wondah you always lose!" Lovino snapped. "You always choose the weakah chawactahs!" Antonio gasped in offense, putting on a mock hurt expression. "Um, excuse me mi amigo, but, Sonic _is _strong fyi! Shadow is too, plus that guy's a total hunk!"

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"Whatevah."

_GET READY_

"I mean, you could have chosen someone a bit cuter like Tails or something!"

_START! _

"That guy sucks. Plus how could I even use him?" Lovino replied with a straight face. "We're still only on Episode One."

Antonio narrowed his eyes.

"NU-UH! THAT LITTLE FUR BALL OF SUNSHINE IS ONE OF THE BEST THINGS EVER MADE IN THE SEGA WORLD!" Antonio exclaimed, pumping his fist in the air. "So is Silver, that guy rocks! PLUS, he gets all the ladies, Lovi! _THE LADIES!_"

"STOP SHOUTING IN MY FWICKIN' FACE BASTAWD!" Lovino boomed. "THAT GUY'S NOT EVEN IN THIS GAME!"

_YOU DIED, TWO LIVES LEFT_

"LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME EFFING DO!"

"THAT WAS YOUR FAULT!"

"UGH, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I AM CHANGING THIS. NO MOAH IMPENDING DOOM," Lovino huffed, going back to game selection screen. "The only impending doom in this woom is you."

Antonio mock cried into his hands, glimpsing at Lovino every once in awhile. "Lovi is so mean to me!" Lovino rolled his eyes, turning back to the game. Lovino roamed the various sections before finally choosing one. Antonio spread apart his fingers, peeking out to see which one Lovino chose.

"..."

"What?"

"You're gonna die."

Lovino's eyes instantly narrowed.

"Will you _please _stop accusing me that evewy single thing I do on this goddamn game is wong?" Lovino hissed, nudging Antonio in the side. Antonio groaned before glancing up at Lovino as he massaged his now aching side.

"Don't say that Lovi!" Antonio scolded. "I thought you were Christian!"

Lovino growled, trying to focus on the game. Antonio pouted but kept quiet, watching the screen with a worried face. He knew all too well that Lovino would lose all his lives in under five minutes- well, that's always what happened when Antonio played alone at his house.

"Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"_That._"

Lovino ran a hand through his hair, slowly beginning to get irritated again.

"What in the name of God is _that_?!" Lovino muttered with obvious annoyance. Antonio didn't really notice.

"Too late." Antonio shrugged. "You gonna die boy."

_YOU DIED, __ONE LIVES LEFT_

Antonio snorted, looking away from the screen. Lovino snapped his head over to glare at the giggling Spaniard.

"What's so funny, you jeuk? Is it because I effing died?!"

"No, no! Not at all!" Antonio began to laugh harder now. "They said one _lives_! What idiots, it's one _life_!" Lovino scoffed at Antonio's immaturity but smiled a little. Antonio then scared the wits out of Lovino, grabbing the 4-year old's arm in panic.

"DON'T GO THERE!"

"WHAT? WHY?!" Lovino cried worriedly. "YOU NEEDA STOP TALKING BASTAWD OAH I'LL LOSE FOCUS! TALK OAH I'LL PUNCH YOU IN THE FACE!"

"BUT YOU'RE GONNA-!"

_GAME OVER, YOU LOSE_

"... So harsh."

"Told you so."

* * *

"Boys, time to go to sleep no-!" Margherita walked into her elder son's room, pausing once her eyes landed on what the two best friends were doing. "How long are you two going to spend your lives on those silly games?!" Margherita snapped.

Antonio grinned and waved at Lovino's mom whilst Lovino merely glanced over before focusing back on the screen.

"I don't know," Lovino replied nonchalantly. "Maybe I can do this for a living."

"OH NO YOU WON'T!" Margherita exclaimed, making a beeline for the television and shutting it off. Lovino and Antonio stared at Margherita in horror as if she had just murdered somebody right in front of their eyes.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" the two boys cried simultaneously. "I was on the final act!"

Margherita tsked, shaking her head.

"And you'll never know what that sweet victory will feel like because I'm taking this away for one whole week," Margherita declared. "You're grounded." Lovino began to dramatically weep into his pillow.

"You'ah so unfaiah!"

Margherita rolled her eyes, unplugging the Xbox and taking it with her outside of the room and calling back over her shoulder before shutting the door closed, "You know those fake tears never worked on me mio figlio!"

Lovino looked up from his pillow, glaring at the door.

"Damn it."

Antonio chuckled patting Lovino on the back.

"It's okay Lovi!" Antonio reassured his best friend with a cheeky grin. "Maybe tomorrow we can sneak into your madre's room and steal it back." Antonio winked, nudging Lovino. The 4-year old then grinned back devilishly. "I like the way you think."

Antonio smiled smugly, doing a small hair whip with his bangs.

"I know I do."

"Unfabulous bastawd."

Antonio laughed before he walked over to his Ironman suitcase and unzipped it, pulling out his matching Ironman sleeping bag. Lovino raised a brow before deciding to ask, "You like Ionman?" Antonio chuckled nodding.

"No duh, who doesn't?"

"You got good taste, but Spidahman's way bettah."

Antonio hummed, rolling out his sleeping bag before flopping down onto it and cuddling under the covers. "Everyone has opinions." Lovino nodded in agreement before padding over to the lightswitch and switching it off.

"Goodnight Tonio."

"...O-oh yeah... go... goodnight, L-Lovi."

Lovino raised a brow, peeking over his bed to try and get a look at Antonio through the darkness. Lovino squinted before he finally found Antonio hiding deep under his comforter. 'Don't tell me...' Lovino thought as he reached over to flick on his lampshade.

"Antonio, what auh you doing?"

Antonio relaxed a bit once the small light came on and nodded, peeking out of his covers.

"S-Sí."

Lovino rolled his eyes.

"You auh damn afwaid of za dawk, awn't you idiota?" Lovino accused, although his expression was soft. He had felt the same way before until his mamma had shown him that there was nothing to fear- it was all simply darkness, and only darkness.

Antonio hesitated a bit before nodding sheepishly.

"Y-yeah..."

Lovino smiled softly, climbing out of bed and crawling over to Antonio.

"Um..." Lovino looked away shyly before mumbling. "Y-you want me to, er... sleep with you... if that's o-okay?" Lovino offered. Antonio looked shocked for a moment before beaming and nodding.

"Okay."

Lovino nodded, climbing under the covers and turning away from Antonio as a light blush made it's way upon the Italian's face.

"... Hey, Lovi?"

"What?" Lovino snapped tiredly.

Silence.

"T-Ton-?"

"Thank you."

Lovino's eyes widened for a moment before he smiled softly, nodding.

"Buonanotte Antonio."

"Buenas noches, Lovi."

* * *

**ASDFGHJKL; FINALLY FINISHED THIS CHAPPIE ! TOOK ME FOREVER TO DO ! ARENTCHU PROUD OF MEH ?! LOL this was actually pretty hard to think up because I had bad writers block and kept getting distracted . But then one of mah bff 's Emi-nyan gave me the fridge falling idea thingy and A WHOLE bunch of ideas flooded my mind so thanky chuu Emi-nyan !**

**I GOT A NEW SPAMANO STORY IDEA ! Go read the summary on mah profile and tell me if yuh like it !**

**TTFN darlings c;**

**Preview:**

**"I'm Antonio!"**

**"I'm awesome."**

**"I'm gorgeous, non?"**

**"What the actual hell..."**


	3. Lonely PART ONE

**OH MY GEE , ANOTHER UPDATE SO QUICKLY ?! IN THE SAME DAY TOO !.. Erm no . That was the original opening line for my author 's note when I first began typing out this chappie but I never did finish it that day sadly because I had no ideas . So once again , one of mah best friends Emi-nyan gave me the idea for the .. actually no , no spoilers Imma just say she gave me an idea for one of the scenes here XD**

**So sad , no more adorable preschool Lovino and Antonioness~ I wish they could stay like that forever but .. I needa get this story moving ! Plus it 's actually REALLY hard to get ideas for that time arc . So I skipped Kindergarten since that 's probably almost the same as preschool and they 're in grade one now ! If yuh read the preview for this chappie the last chapter , I think you 'd probably understand what 's going to happen XD BTT FTW !~**

**DISCLAIMER: Do you see any chibi Spain in Hetalia yet ? No , if there isn 't any that means I do not own it . I WANT TO SEE CHIBISPAGNA ! D'X**

* * *

"What is a _el- ele- elamin- ele-?"_

"It's _elementawy _you bastawd."

"Oh," Antonio said, staring up at the large building towering over the duo. "Well... what is it?" Lovino scoffed, shaking his head. "You'ah such an idiot. It's pwactically za next level of..." Lovino looked up at his mother with a look of confusion. "What's that wowd again, Mamma?"

Margherita chuckled, patting her son's head.

"It's _education _mio figlio."

"Yeah, that."

Feliciano stood somewhat ahead of the best friend duo, standing together with his best friend trio. "Mamma, I'm so excited!" the small Italian cried happily in his high-pitched voice. Feliciano's best friends, Ludwig and Kiku, turned to smile in amusement at their hyper-active friend.

"I know you kids will have lots of fun, giusto (right) Margherita?" Romano chuckled, turning to look at his wife.

Margherita nodded in agreement.

"Sì cari," Margherita replied happily. Romano squated, brushing Lovino's bangs out his face. Lovino looked away, pouting slightly.

"I'm scared," Lovino muttered quietly.

Romano smiled softly, ruffling his son's hair before he began to give Lovino a small prep talk in their native tongue.

"Tu sei figlio dura, Lovino. Si può fare questo, l'hai fatta attraverso prescolare quindi qual è la differenza ora? Tua madre e io amo voi e Feli in modo da quindi noi vogliamo che voi due a fare bene nei vostri studi, capito? (Your a tough child, son. You can do this, you made it through preschool so what's the difference now? Your mother and I love you and Feli so therefore we want you two to do well in your studies, got it?)" Romano grinned, giving Lovino a thumbs up. "Hai avuto questo figlio! (You got this son!)"

Lovino looked up to stare into his father's eyes before leaning in wrapping his arms around the man.

"Ti voglio bene papà (I love you Dad)."

Romano nodded, hugging his son back as he rubbed his back in circular motions.

"I love you too."

Feliciano beamed, running over to join the group hug. "YAY, GROUP HUG!~" Feliciano cheered, flinging himself into his father and brother. Margherita laughed, also kneeling down to join the hug. Lovino blanched, not exactly expecting this.

"H-hey, can we all l-let go no-?"

"GROUP HUG!"

Antonio lunged himself towards them, tightly glomping them. "Isn't this nice, Lovi?!"

"OKAY, LET GO _NOW_."

* * *

"Welcome class to grade one! Are you all excited?!"

"Yes!"

"No..."

The teacher looked in the direction the unenthusiastic voice sounded from and her facial expression softened once her eyes landed on the small Italian boy.

"You're Lovino, am I correct?"

Lovino's head snapped up as he stared at the teacher in surprise. "H-how'd you know?!" Lovino snapped. Lovino would bring hell upon the earth if he realized that this stupid and... really... _really _hot teacher was stalking him... oh never mind.

"Y-yeah, I am..."

The teacher then beamed and clasped her hands together, making a beeline for the 4-year old and clasping his hands in hers. "Oh, mi niño has told me so much about you!" the teacher exclaimed gleefully, pinching Lovino's cheek. Lovino blanched. Mi... niño...? 'That means son in _Spanish _doesn't it?!' Lovino cried out in his head. 'And wait... this hot stalkah teachah lady looks just like...!' Lovino then nervously turned to the beaming Antonio beside him, the teacher's fingers still pinching his cheek.

"So... this yoah mom?"

"Sí!~"

"Oh hell naw!" Lovino cried, jumping out of his seat and racing towards the door. "I am getting out of this class!"

Antonio gaped after his best friend, eyes wide. "L-Lovi! Come back!" Antonio exclaimed running after Lovino. Miss Carriedo chuckled as she watched her son run after Lovino before smiling and turning back to the class.

"I trust my son to be responsible and catch up on whatever he misses while he's gone," Miss Carriedo stated. "So for now, why don't I introduce our new students?" Miss Carriedo motioned to the slightly ajar door that was left open by Antonio and Lovino.

* * *

_SLAP!_

"You pahvaht!" Lovino cried as he slapped Antonio. The Spaniard whined in response, begging Lovino for forgiveness. "B-but Lovi!" Antonio cried. "It was an accident!"

"Accident my ass!"

Antonio had ran throughout the halls of the small school, searching everywhere for Lovino until he finally had found the Italian crouched down under the big yellow slide at the playground. Delighted with his efforts at finding his best friend, Antonio had instantly ran to Lovino and pounced on him... although his hand had landed somewhere Lovino didn't want anyone's hands to be.

"I can't believe you'd actually do zat!" Lovino mumbled, turning away from Antonio. The latter whimpered, pulling on Lovino's sleeve.

"Forgive me! Complacer (Please) Lovi?!"

"I don't undahstand yoah damn language idiota!" Lovino snapped, glaring at Antonio. Antonio pouted before sighing as he realized Lovino would not forgive him anytime soon. The 5-year old sat himself down beside Lovino, looking out at the vast field before them. The tiny Spaniard didn't know what to do or say. "Hey... Lovi?" Antonio mumbled, turning his head to gaze at Lovino. The 4-year old scoffed in response, glaring at his best friend from the corner of his eyes. "What za hell do you want bastahdo?"

Antonio stayed quiet for a moment, staring at Lovino before opening his mouth.

"Do you forgive me now?"

"Oh foah hell's sake!" Lovino cried, standing up before turning around and walking back to the school. "Yes, yes dammit! I fwicking foahgive you now let's get back to class..."

Antonio beamed, jumping up in excitement and running after Lovino.

"Oh, you're the _bestest_ friend ever Lovi!"

"Shut up that's not a woad!"

When Antonio and Lovino entered the class, they were a bit more than shocked to find two (obviously foreign) boys sitting in their seats. One boy had platinum colored hair and striking red eyes, a cocky smile plastered on his face. The other boy seemed a bit more mature than the red-eyed kid yet also had an aura of mischievousness set on him. He had flowing blonde hair and deep blue eyes- he was an obvious Frenchman.

"Who za hell auh you two?!" Lovino cried. "Get out of oah seats!"

"Oh, Lovi~" Antonio cooed, smiling at the two boys. "Be nice! They must be new! Hola, it's so nice to meet you!" Antonio greeted, seating himself beside the new kids. "You guys _are _new right? I'd hate it if I made a mistake!"

"Ohonhonhon~" the blonde chuckled with his strong French accent. Lovino cringed, the laugh reaching his ears. He didn't like this guy already. "It's quite alright, mon ami. But qui, me and mon ami Gilbert are new. Ve knew each othzer since ve vere three, I moved 'ere from France vhile Gilly-bear came from Germany," the 5-year old explained. Lovino rolled his eyes, crossing his arms. It's not like he requested a whole life story!

While Lovino was standing there annoyed to death, Antonio was thrilled to make new friends.

"Oh, so you're from Europe?!" Antonio asked excitedly. "Estupendo! I am from Europe as well, I come from Spain! It's so great to meet you, we will be the best of friends ever!" Antonio exclaimed excitedly, shaking the French boy's hand vigorously.

Lovino's mouth fell open, his eyes wide. 'Best friend?!' Lovino thought. 'Are you serious? I thought Antonio was _my _best friend! W-wait... _what? _Antonio isn't my best friend! He's just my friend! My... only... friend. Well, that still doesn't make him my best friend, goddammit!' As much as Lovino tried to convince himself of such, he still couldn't help the heartbreaking feeling of Antonio's words. The Italian knew Antonio was just being friendly like always- but, it's like he completely forgot he was there! He didn't even introduce him!

"I'm Antonio!" Antonio introduced himself.

"I'm awesome."

"I'm gorgeous, non?"

Lovino blinked as he rose a brow.

"What za actual hell...?" Lovino said slowly. That was... actually not that surprising. Lovino's face fell, crossing his arms as he rolled his eyes. Really, what was he expecting from these two dorks? Flipping the three boys off, Lovino walked away, his face pulled into his usual scowl- although, this scowl was more menacing than the others. Antonio was _his _best friend! Those two newbies couldn't just come all the way from Europe and take him away like the last cookie on the plate! The Italian sighed, plopping down into a random seat and rested his head onto his palm, staring into nothing.

"O-oh, ex... excuse m-me?..."

Lovino blinked, turning to see a small blonde boy with glasses.

"Oh, sowwy," Lovino mumbled, beginning to stand up. "Was I bothewing you? I didn't mean to sit heuh without peuhmission. I'll just go ovah thea-"

"N-no!" the boy yelped, grabbing onto Lovino's wrist. "No, no! I-I apologize... you can stay, I was just wondering if you could, y'know, see me..." the boy mumbled, looking down at his feet nervously. "M-my name is Matthew- Matthew Williams. I came here from Canada."

Lovino looked at Matthew confusedly, sitting back down.

"Wheuh?"

"C-Canada..."

"Eh." Lovino shrugged, shaking his head. "Nevah heud of it. Anyways," Lovino said, holding out his hand to shake. "My name's Lovino. Nice to meet you Matthew. Why would you ask a stupid question like zat anyway? Of couhse I can see you idiot!" Matthew fidgeted at hearing those words, beginning to stammer. "I-I'm really sorry... people just don't usually see me and when you sat here not even acknowledging me I just thought you were one of those people and I really do hate it when people ignore me. Please don't get mad at me! I'm actually very happy you can see me so-!"

Holding up his hand to indicate to Matthew that he could stop, Lovino chuckled, shaking his head.

"Yeah, I get it idiota," Lovino mumbled, smiling a little. "Well, if those bastawds can't see you then you don't see them! At least _someone _sees you so theuh's a bwight side to it. To make it even bettah, zis peuhson is me!" Matthew gazed at Lovino before grinning happily. "Qui, you're right!" Matthew agreed in his soft voice.

Lovino smiled to himself, beginning a conversation with Matthew, all thoughts of Antonio and those other two idiots forgotten. At least, if those European bastards do take Antonio away from him, he had Matthew to keep him company.

* * *

Oh how _wrong _Lovino was.

Gilbert and Francis had completely and utterly stolen Antonio away from the Italian. Physically and mentally. Whenever Antonio was alone doing nothing, the two boys would approach the tiny Spaniard and play with him. Antonio would always go over for sleepovers and play dates with them and would always hang out with them during lunch and recess. Even at times when Lovino did spend time with Antonio, Gilbert and Francis of course were there also and Antonio spent most time talking to them rather than the irritated 5-year old.

Lovino hated it. He hated it with a passion. He hated those two idiots with a passion! To make things worse, Lovino was beginning to make himself believe that he also hated Antonio with a passion so he could fill up the empty feeling inside of him. But it wouldn't work. Lovino was too lonely. He missed Antonio and whenever he saw the boy playing with other kids (especially his new found best friends Gilbert and Francis), Lovino would burn up in anger, wondering why Antonio wasn't paying attention to him anymore. 'Not that I want him to, what the hell!' Lovino always thought to himself after he felt that burning envy fire up inside of him.

"It's just not fair," Lovino complained to Matthew. "I was his best fwiend fiwst! And now he's off playing with those two European bastawds..." Matthew looked at Lovino sympathetically, rubbing his back like the good Canadien friend he was.

"It's alright, Lovino..." Matthew said. "I'm sure that Antonio probably misses your company as much as you do!"

Lovino scowled, crossing his arms.

"I do _not _miss zat bastawd's company!" Lovino snapped, narrowing his eyes as him and Matthew watched Antonio, Gilbert and Francis from afar. Matthew sighed, leaning back as he hugged his stuffed bear close to him. "You always say that, but you know you really do."

"I object!" Lovino exclaimed, banging his fist against the hard wood of the sandbox. "Why would I miss that Tomato Bastawdo? He's an idiot! A complete Spanish idiota!" Lovino continued to rant about how much of an idiot Antonio was, not even noticing that Antonio and his friends and approached them.

"Who's an idiot Lovi?" Antonio asked curiously.

Lovino blinked, turning to look at Antonio before narrowing his eyes.

"You auh."

"That's mean Lovi!"

Lovino rolled his eyes, leaning over to glare at Gilbert and Francis. The two boys waved back smugly, chuckling to themselves. They knew Lovino was upset that they were keeping Antonio all to themselves, but they enjoyed seeing the Italian's envious reactions. So they continued as if they never even noticed. They weren't being mean, not at all. Francis had pointed out to Gilbert one night about Lovino, and they both agreed that Lovino really does love Antonio as his best friend and agreed to push Lovino to his wits end not only for amusement but also to see if Lovino would finally man up and say truthfully that he did care for Antonio.

"Anyvays..." Francis began. "Ve just came over so I can talk to Mathieu." Matthew turned to his older brother, indicating that he was listening. Francis smiled before continuing. "I von't be 'ome later because I'll be sleeping over at Gilly-bear's 'ouse togezer vith Antoine. Can you tell Maman zat?" Francis asked. Matthew nodded. "Qui, I will. Don't worry."

"Hey, wait a damn minute!" Lovino snapped. "Antonio you said you weuh coming ovah to my house today!"

Antonio blinked before his eyes widened in realization and began chuckling sheepishly.

"Lo siento Lovi!" Antonio apologized. "But we have a project we need to, um, finish!" Lovino growled, crossing his arms and turning away. "Whatevah. Go ahead, I don't cauh." Antonio looked at Lovino, concern evident in his eyes but shook his head, turning and walking after Gilbert and Francis who had already walked away.

Matthew turned to Lovino and placed an arm around his shoulder.

"Are you okay, Lovino?"

Lovino sniffed, turning so that Matthew wouldn't see the tears running down his face. Matthew's eyes widened, spotting the tears dripping to the concrete ground. "Oh, Lovino! Don't cry! I'm sure Antonio will make it up to you. Please, please, don't cry!" Matthew tried his hardest to cheer Lovino up, holding the Italian close. "If you want," Matthew said. "I can sleepover if you'd like. I'm sure my mother wouldn't mind. You know, so you won't be lonely." Lovino looked up, gazing at Matthew with his tear-streaked face.

"Weally? You'd do zat?" Lovino muttered. Matthew smiled, nodding.

"Qui, of course!"

Lovino smiled slightly, wiping his eyes and nodded.

"S-shuah then..."

What Lovino didn't know, was that Antonio had watched the scene from afar and was now crying himself.

* * *

**OHEMGEEEEEE ! First kind of somewhat sad chappie of the story :'c I actually had to write this tiny arc out to vent out my feelings. Lately I 've been feeling really left out from all my friends . And when I do hang out with them , I feel that I 'm just annoying them . One of my best friends , Emily , she 's usually the one who hangs out with me when I 'm alone and tries to cheer me up but then I 'm also having a small problem with her that she doesn 't even know about . The only person who still hangs out with me without me having to worry that I 'm annoying him is my guy best friend Menard . Although he 's in a different class . That 's where the problem with Emily comes in but I don 't want to be ranting this out , you guys could have just skipped that but I really needed to get that out . Only one person is reading this anyway but still , at least I have one reader ! XD Hai Forever South !**

**Well yeah , hope you guys enjoyed this chappie ! IT WAS SERIOUSLY A PAIN . I had a huge writers block and this chapter didn 't even go near the way I planned XD Part two will come soon ! I hope ... and I still need to finish my OHSHC story and finish up the sequel for Nanny Britain D: I 'll get it done eventually !~**

**So for nows , bai baiiiii !**

**PREVIEW:**

**"You never told me-"**

**"I didn't have to tell you dammit, you should've wealized it yoahself bastawd!"**

**"I-I'm sorry I didn't spend time with you, I can come over this weekend!"**

**"That's not the effing point. The point is you ne-nevah even noticed h-how lonely I w-was..."**


	4. Author's Note for my darling readers!

Goodness, hello cuties! It has been awhile huh? I apologize! Anyways, my laptop shut down from overheat and I was never able to save this so let's just make it all short, shall we? nwn;; If I miss anything here that you would like to know, just review, send me a PM or shoot me a message on tumblr (I've listed my url at the bottom of the whole author's note)!

Alright, I'm sadly going on a very long hiatus for all my fanfictions except My Amnesia Lovi (I'll explain that in a bit). I know, I know! I've already been on a long enough break! But this is because I cannot think up a single thing for any of my stories. My Amnesia Lovi isn't a problem because I already have half of the ending down and it will be uploaded soon for those wondering! I suppose this is because I've practically rushed into most of my stories, not even planning most things out so I can't think of what to happen next.

But rest assured my darling readers! I will _never _back out and abandon a story- never. I promise! So at some point, all my fanfictions will be completed! Well, I do hope they will! I'll try my best for you buttercups.

Expected Yet Unexpected Marriage is my first multichapter fanfic that has been on a way longer hiatus than any other of my stories. I apologize to those still waiting! You are all such sweethearts for waiting so long and I thank you so much to those who are still sticking with my throughout this! I am so grateful to have such lovely readers. I am so happy you all like it! I do too, and I want to complete it but I can't think of anything for the ending. I don't know what will happen between Kyoya and Haruhi yet. It might be sad or it might be happy. Who knows? But I promise some sort of ending will happen at some point! It might take a long time though. I hope ya'll cuties understand! ;v; It's probably because I've entered many new fandoms (which doesn't mean I've left behind OHSHC, I still love it!) and I'm not that big on writing for Ouran anymore uvu

I'll promise you this though for this still wanting stories from me (I hope you guys do... ;v;), I will have some more stories up! Some that I will plan out first so that I won't end up going on long hiatuses for those too hehe! I'll be writing some for, of course, APH Hetalia! And I've also entered the Homestuck fandom, aaahh! So there will be some for that too! Also for Free- Iwatobi Swim Club (also known as swimming anime /wink wonk) and Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan). Maybe a few now and then for BBC Sherlock too! Eeee, exciting!

I will not abandon my other stories. I promise that from the moon and back my handsome readers! They will be continued. They will have an ending. Just not now. At some point they will when I figure out everything. It might take a long time, but they will be completed. I need your encouragement for this cuties! ;v;

School has all started for me, that's another point that I forgot to mention. And we all know what that means uvu I'm going to try my best to stay updated.

Also for that lovely reviewer who had requested a version of Nanny Britain for Prussia, that will be done at some point! So far, I have all the beginning down and I just began the rising action of it. I apologize about that little incident with the shippings too. I added in the SpaBel don't fret! But my only point in that was that there are some pairings I'm comfortable with and some not as much. Doesn't mean I don't like SpaBel, I think they're adorable! I'm just not as accustomed to it. You need to respect that as well darling. I love you sweetheart I hope you forgive me on that! It will be uploaded at some point when I figure everything out for that as well.

I love all you cuties! Goodness, I am so happy to know each and every one of you. You're all so darling and lovely and I thank you from the moon and back for sticking with my lazy and unproductive ass! I will try to keep updated from now on! Thank you again and have a fantastic day!

/huggles for you all!

PS- If you would like to stay updated with me, you may check out my tumblr: .com! You know the drill, just erase the spaces and brackets and you're good to go! I'm starting up my art tag since I've begun digital art, and I'm practicing to get my own style! If you ever want to contact me, just contact me there! Tootaloo sweet cheeks!


End file.
